Caught Like a Fly
by Number VI
Summary: "Attention, attention, everyone. I got a couple of things I'd like to get off my chest." Songfic - 'Caught Like a Fly' by Falling in Reverse.


_Attention, attention, everyone_

_I got a couple of things I'd like to get off my chest_

_Haha! Friends!_

_Who the fuck needs them?_

_You know who you are_

If there was one way to put Nico di Angelo into words, it was dark, alone, secretive, and alone. He chose not to have friends, believing he did not need them. He had secrets no one knew. Some worse than others, some that he was dying to tell someone but wouldn't, couldn't, because he didn't trust anyone nearly enough. There was only was person he still truly trusted, but they were an idiot so he couldn't tell them anything.

_Caught like a fly in a web of your lies_

_It's truth be told now or it's meet your demise_

Jason Grace was pissed beyond all belief when he discovered all of his memories were fake. He just wanted the truth, but no one seemed too keen on giving it to him. He would do whatever it took to know his true past. He would do anything to destroy this web of lies.

_So how did it feel?_

_When you held the knife_

_That you stuck right through my back a thousand times_

Annabeth Chase was tired of people turning away from her. She'd had enough betrayals to last a lifetime. And yet, people she used to think were her friends continue to stab her in the back. It's happened a thousand times, and she's sick of it. Why can't anyone just be good? What's so great about the side of the monsters or the Titans?

_Your grandfather would probably roll in his grave_

_If he knew of that person that you had became_

_I will not just lay down and take this_

_Not again, not again_

Leo Valdez had lost his mind long ago. He only put on a show for everyone else so no one would worry about him. But he didn't think he could contain it any longer. He had become insane. Everything happening with the Titan War had distracted him so much that he had forgotten to appear sane when he was not alone. He frightened everyone as he visibly snapped right in front of them all. He had become someone else, something else. He would not just accept defeat in this war, and if winning meant going insane, he was ready to do so.

_Oh, you have left my heart black and blue_

_Just like your father did to you_

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano had been told many times that she has a heart as cold as ice. Sometimes people have even gone as far as to say she doesn't have a heart at all. The truth is, her heart has been beaten so badly in the past, it's like it's been bruised.

_How does it feel knowing you're barely alive_

_See through bloodshot eyes_

_You're left empty inside_

Frank Zhang had known for quite some time that if one of them were to die in this battle, it would most likely be him. He would certainly be the easiest to kill. All you'd have to do was burn a goddamn stick. He'd been so afraid for so long, but now… now he just didn't care. He's learned to accept it. More accurately, he'd learned to embrace it. To await it. He felt nothing inside when he awoke each morning, wondering if that day would be his last.

_There I was _

_Strung out and drug through the mud_

Percy Jackson had had enough of this shit. He honestly believed his life as a demigod sucked a hell of a lot more than it should. And to top it all off, he fell into fucking Tartarus, of all places. The only plus was that he had Annabeth with him, which was also a minus at the same time. She didn't deserve to be down there. He hated the fact that she fell down too. He didn't want her to be there because he knew she'd get hurt. He'd rather be down there looking for the Doors of Death alone. He felt so disgusting in that wretched place and the one thing he wanted to do when this was all over, if it ever was over, was take a long hot shower. But for now, he just wanted to get the hell out alive.

_I must agree_

_You're just like me_

All of them were perfect replicas of their parents. They never noticed, but everyone else did.

_And when you die I won't be at your wake_

_No eulogy from me_

_Just a smile on my face_

Hazel Levesque had already died once. She figured it'd be alright if she died again. She already got her second chance and she had had a good life. The second time around was considerably better than the first. She had made friends, found love, and beat the shit out of some lame-ass mofos. If she died now, she'd die with a smile on her face.

_And while God might be busy with judging your soul_

_I will have slept with the girl _

_That you loved most_

Piper McClean was tired of being looked at as just a pretty face. There was more to her than just her looks. She knows how people think of her when they don't really know her. They think she's like Drew- just another slutty daughter of Aphrodite who will gladly give you a night to remember. She was tough, smart, and hated being compared to that bitch. She sincerely wished her mother was not Aphrodite, because maybe then she wouldn't feel so demeaned all the time.

_You have left my heart black and blue_

_Just like your father did to you_


End file.
